Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{3t - 3}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{4t}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (3t - 3) \times 4 } { 8 \times 4t}$ $q = \dfrac{12t - 12}{32t}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{3t - 3}{8t}$